The False Wedding
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Changeling is getting married. It just isn't to Raven... wait, did I just read that right? What happened to their relationship? Why is Changeling marrying one of the worst people in the universe? And what does the Doom Patrol have to do with it? BBxRAE. No, there isn't any Terra bashing in here. At least, not that much. Rated T for language and implied themes.


**One-shot I worked on while on vacation. Hope you guys love it!**

 **Also, noticed there was no Beast Boy x Raven stories in the past 24 hours updated on this site. So I'm hoping this long one-shot will more than satisfy all you BBxRAE lovers out there!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _ **The False Wedding**_

 _One-Shot_

* * *

 _Raven's POV (About six years after Trouble In Tokyo)_

I'm sitting on a bench. Staring down at the hardwood floor. My other Titan teammates are sitting around me.

Starfire and Nightwing were sitting on my left.

Cyborg was sitting on my right.

The Titan's East were behind us.

And every set of Honorary Titans on the team was behind them.

We were all sitting in a series of red oak, green colored cushioned benches. Benches like those you normally found in a church. Which made sense since that was what we were sitting in..

Me and the Titans were occupying all the benches on the right side of said church. Sticking as close to that side as we possibly could without seeming rude. Now who could we be rude to in this church?

Let's just say on the left side of the church, in their own series of benches, were a rather different looking crowd of people.

Most of them, if not all of them, were from the high born members of society. As in they got rich off their parent's money, in case you didn't know that.

The women looked as if they had used every kind of popular makeup and perfume known to mankind. Or womankind in this case. I'm not entirely sure since I still don't wear it to this day.

Their clothing consisted of the latest styles of dresses, most of which was last seen on the red carpet. Which indeed, some of them had been on. Flaunting off their beauty to the world. While wearing one of the widest arrangements of earrings imaginable. Their long flowing hair was draped behind their backs. In a rainbow of colors, thanks in part to supposedly 'natural' hair dyes.

Is it a bad thing if I didn't like how most of them had their hair dyed blonde?

The men were thankfully simpler than the woman. Although it wasn't by much.

Each one wore a tailored tuxedo fit to their exact body type. Their hair was all done up in a nice simple combed style. The men didn't have their hair dyed, at least to a different color. As some looked to be hiding the gray hairs that came with age… or kids (badum crash),

The very air around them, however, seemed to smell of all the money they were worth. As the thing that truly set them apart from the rest of the commoners was their hard unreadable faces. Their expensive smelling cologne. And their I own everything attitudes.

Now, you think the adults would be bad enough. The spoiled brats at their feet were even worse. *cough* I'm sorry, I meant little devils.

…

Still don't understand?

…

Fine! Their kids you moron! (again, badum crash)

They were making all kinds of noises and stuff. From complaints of 'we're hungry', to 'can we go home now?' Holy Azar! If I ever did have kids, I would never allow this kind of behavior with them!

I'm sorry, I digress from the description of these annoying hell spawn.

All these kids looked to have been neatly dressed by their parents. Or that would have been what it had appeared to be at first.

But hours of waiting, snacking, and Trigon knows what else had disheveled their nice appearances. Their hair all wild and uncombed again. Their cries and tantrums piercing the sacred air of the church around them. While their parents could only flush from embarrassment as they tried to quiet them down. Not wanting the sight to be caught by the people in the back.

Yes, did I forget to mention there was one more group inside this church. One of the most dreaded that you can ever get the chance to meet face to face. The disgracers of the very word privacy. And the cause of the downfall of the biggest of celebrities.

Yes, I'm talking about the dreaded paparazzi. Thankfully kept to the back corners of the church by the four members of the Doom Patrol. All of which to make sure no trouble happened at this seemingly important event.

Now you might be wondering. Why would all of us, including me, be in this one building? Why would I be sitting in this room full of heroes, rich bratty people, and paparazzi addicts?

And why hadn't I mentioned Beast Boy's name?

Well first off, I guess you should know he doesn't go by Beast Boy anymore. He prefers Changeling now. He says it makes him sound more grown up in his opinion. Even though I didn't really call him by either name for the past few years. Or considered him grown up in general.

Second, as to why I was there. With a bunch of heroes, snotty high born people, and nosy paparazzi. It's rather simple.

I was at a wedding.

A former Titan's wedding. A wedding most of us had been invited to.

And as to where the green man himself was...

Well, he was at the altar currently. Just standing there in a nice formal black tuxedo. Something he had never worn on normal occasions. As he was waiting for his rich bitch of a bride to finish getting ready and come out.

No, I don't say that word out of jealousy. It is just the only word I could use to describe her in the short time I've gotten to see her. From afar, of course. Don't want to send the wrong message to anyone.

She was a brunette. Which was only a small comfort to me as she wasn't blonde. She was a little taller than Changeling, if she wasn't wearing heals. Otherwise, she towered over him. Changeling himself was only about an inch taller than me, which doesn't help that I'm only 5'5".

The most distinguishing about her though was she had a bitchy I own the world attitude. Got mad when things didn't go her way. Throwing a childish tantrum to get what she wanted. And basically threw money at whatever her tantrums couldn't get her.

In short, she was a bigger, richer, and nastier version of Kitten. And a lot more spoiled. Heck, she makes Kitten look like a common beggar! Why Changeling wanted to marry her, I still don't know!

'Deep Breath'... 'Release'... sorry about that. Sometimes, I still get a little… anyways, moving on.

Earlier, when I had sensed her aura, I had found something different than her normal one. In the place where the girl's aura was. There was hers of course, and that of a very small child.

She was already pregnant.

' _We never took that step.'_ Had been the first thought to sadly come into my mind. Although, I had quickly cleared it since it only led to bad memories.

I still haven't spoken it aloud to him. In case he didn't know he had already gotten his bride pregnant. I didn't want to complicate things with his parents any further. Which I don't know how I could possibly do that.

About that thought from earlier, you guys shouldn't worry about it. As a matter of fact, I got over the fact that me and Gar-, I mean Changeling… couldn't be a couple for some time now.

…

All right, I guess since this seems so shocking, I'll explain it to you then since her royal bitchiness still hasn't shown up.

A few months ago, I was his girlfriend.

Yes, me. The most reclusive ice queen of Titan's Tower. The one with a temper as short as a stick of dynamite. The one who hated any human contact whatsoever ' _although that wasn't true so long ago'._

I had been his girlfriend. A couple years after we'd gotten back from Tokyo.

And for the shortest of times, I had even been his fiance. Which I'm guessing is already raising questions amongst you. Which questions I'll refer to later.

But believe me when I say, I couldn't have been any happier in my life. Than I had been with him. Him, the one person who managed to bring out a completely different side of me. Who made me smile for no reason. Who made me laugh at something he had said. Who cuddled with me at night when the dreaded nightmares from before wouldn't go away.

Here, I had thought I had finally found someone who was able to look past my outer appearance. Who didn't care about my rather famous prickly personality. Who had tried his very best, every day, just to make one girl. Me. Happy. Who would be there with me for the rest of my life.

If things had gone differently. I bet I could have been up there on that altar with him.

Or back at the Tower with my friends.

Or even in Azarath. Performing a traditional Azarathian ceremony. Not something as big and grand as this. But just as important to me in my eyes.

I could have been happy still.

We could have been happy together.

Unfortunately, it didn't appear as though the universe wanted me to stay happy. It hardly ever does since my father has a big hand in it.

Now I know what you may want to ask.

What the hell happened that made me break it off with Changeling? What happened that threw this all away?

To do that. I'll have to show you the past. Back to only a few short months ago. When his parents flipped everything upside down.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _It had been a week after we'd been engaged. About only three and a half months ago._

 _It had been a slow day at the Tower. With me and Garfield sitting on the couch in the living room. (name reverts from Changeling to Garfield here) As we had expressed to our teammates how we really wanted to enjoy the slow day together._

 _Alone._

 _Apparently, they had finally managed to get the message, as they had left Titan's Tower for the day. So we had the whole thing to ourselves._

 _He had been playing with my still A-Cut violet hair. His other hand holding up a controller to some game he was barely focusing on. I couldn't recall which one it had been. All I knew was that he had seemed to be paying more attention to my hair than to the screen in front of us. Not that I hadn't minded of course._

 _I had one hand holding up some book he had gotten me a few days ago. While the other was twirling the ring on the finger. The one that had laid in the small box when he had proposed to me._

 _It was a beautiful gold band. With a beautiful amethyst instead of a diamond on the center of it. Made to compliment my eyes almost perfectly as if you looked at it in the light correctly, it showed a hint of blue in it._

 _It was simplistic, yet beautiful. Just like me, as he had told me. I couldn't remember a time when I had smiled so big. Or cried with such joy instead of pain. Mainly from the nightmares I still suffered from now and then as a teen. Which, during the course of my relationship with Garfield, had diminished considerably._

 _I had a small smile on my face. A smile that I had no longer had tried to suppress around him. As it had become too hard for me to attempt to suppress ever since I'd said yes. The same smile had been on his face ever since then too._

 _My clothing had been a pure white color. Just as it had been since that day. When I'd known for sure that I loved him. Which had been around a year ago when the light of the moon had hit him just right._

 _We had been so, so happy. So in love with each other. Being an empath, it had been one of the best experiences of my life._

 _Until the game had turned off. As a symbol had appeared on the screen. Indicating the person or group who was calling in._

 _Garfield had set down his controller, and me my book. As we had both recognized the symbol of the Doom Patrol flashing on the large screen. He had been confused. As had I._

 _You see, we hadn't been contacted by them ever since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. As they had been spending so much time settling back down in their home town. Midway City. So the reason for why they'd call now after all these years had confused us._

 _The symbol had disappeared after a few seconds. And then the screen lit up, revealing a scowling Mento on the other end. Elastagirl was on his right side. A similar scowl also on her face. While Robotman and Negative Man were in the background. There body expressions obviously telling us that bad news was forthcoming. If the scowls weren't hint enough._

 _Garfield had coughed nervously first. "Uh… hey mom... dad… what's going on? I haven't heard from you guys in years? Are you finally retiring from the superhero business? Is Dayton Industries still running smoothly?..." Changeling had said. Rather quickly and nervously at that. As he had tried to guess why they'd call now. I didn't say anything as my mind was trying to come up with something then._

" _You're coming back home Garfield. Immediately." Elastagirl had said with a straight face. In a tone that sounded as commanding as Mento's. Cutting her son off from his guessing._

" _Wait… What? I can't just leave mom. Night would so be pissed at me. And a pissed off Nightwing is no walk in the park to deal with." Changeling had said back. Trying to go for a joking manner to get the scowls off his parent's faces._

 _It hadn't worked. In fact, Mento seemed to get angrier at what he had said. "You'll listen to your mother Garfield. And come straight home to us this instant!" Mento had shouted at the end. Actually shocking Garfield into serious mode. A rare feat for anyone. I was still silent, following along with the conversation._

" _Mom, dad. Did something happen? I seriously need a valid reason to come back so Night doesn't get mad at me." Changeling said in a serious tone. Starting to wonder why his parents were getting more angry with each second. I had been to as I finally spoke up._

" _I agree with him. Why are you calling him home now? Last I heard, the Brotherhood of Evil had been moved into a prison located in the Vega System." I had said. Curious as to what was going on. Although, now that I think about it, that had been the spark that lit the fiery explosion._

 _It had seemed like then, that the two old heroes had finally seemed to realize I was there. And further realized our position and proximity to each other. The looks of hate that appeared on their faces still haunt me to this day._

" _Get the hell away from that thing this instant!" Elastagirl had practically screamed out. Making the two of us jump from the couch in surprise. But we still stayed together. His hand was no longer on my head, but holding my hand. As we both had started to look around the room._

" _What? Where's the threat!" Changeling had shouted. Looking around the room. Already in defense mode. He hadn't seemed to notice it when I froze with understanding._

" _That creature stuck to your hand Garfield!" Elastagirl had shouted in absolute fury. Looking directly at me._

 _Me and him had both looked each other in the eyes then. As he seemed to realize what she had meant. His serious mode dropped, as the Beast started to take his place in his mind._

" _My mate is not a thing! And she is certainly no creature!" Changeling had shouted back. The Beast clear as day in his voice._

 _They didn't listen. "Your mother told you to get away from that thing Garfield! And you will do that right now or so help me!" Mento shouted through the screen._

 _Changeling still didn't move. Only pulling me closer to him. The look of anger on their faces increased as his simple act of defiance. While he was already working on calming down._

" _I'm sorry dad. But I'm not taking one step away from my fiance until you explain why the two of you are in such a foul mood." He had said in a cold voice. It was a wonder how he managed to switch moods so quickly._

 _Mento's cold reply still haunts me to this day. "Get away from her Garfield. She is no longer your fiance." Mento had said back in a colder voice._

 _We had both stayed silent. As our brains tried to catch up to what Mento had just said. He took our silence as consent to continue._

" _You will pack all your stuff. You will break off all ties with that witch standing next to you. And you'll fly home to us. And stay with us. Permanently." Mento finished with an air of finality. Waiting for a reaction from the two superheroes. Having thought he had made his point well enough that they would simply obey._

" _No." Changeling had said._

 _A vein the size of the Titanic bulged in Elastagirl's head. "What... did... you... just... say?" She tried for a slow calm voice. And failed spectacularly. At this point, I had pulled my hood over my head. Something I hadn't done in a while. As I was trying to hide the hurt I was feeling from them._

" _No. I'm not coming. And I'm not isolating myself from Raven." Garfield growled at the end._

 _Robotman had tried to step forward at this point. "Steve, maybe we should just let him be. He obviously doesn't want to-"_

 _That had been when Mento had thrown him back into the wall. Thanks in part to the helmet he wore which enhanced his mind powers. The look of anger back on his face._

" _No! You will listen to me this time Garfield! You will come back! You will stop calling yourself a Titan! And you will stop all forms of contact with that demon! That is an order!"_

 _My eyes watered slightly at that. A wave of sadness already trying to hit me at his words. Luckily hidden by my hood. But before I could say something, to speak in my defense, Changeling had already spoken._

" _Why the hell should I listen to you!? All you're doing is telling me to give up my life of the past eight years without any explanation?! And completely disrespecting my fiance at that! So why should I give a rat's **** about your orders!"_

 _Mento's gaze hardened at Garfield's language. I tried to speak again. But found no words were wanting to come out of my mouth. As I could see Elastagirl on the screen, glaring at me with more hate than anyone else had shown to me in life._

" _I am giving you one day to get your lazy ass over here Garfield. Where I will explain everything to you. If you aren't here in that time, if you haven't broken it off with this witch by then, if you even say you consider yourself a Titan when you arrive, then the Doom Patrol will no longer be a part of your family. You will no longer be my son. And you will never be welcomed by any of us again."_

 _That had brought Changeling up short. As he finally let go of me and ran up to the screen. My eyes watered a little more at the loss of contact._

" _But you can't! Both the Doom Patrol and the Titans are my family! You can't expect me to choose one over-" Changeling had tried to find the words to say._

" _One day... Garfield. One day is how long I'm giving you to make the right choice." Mento said to calmly. I could still feel that Elastagirl was still glaring daggers at my being, even though I was now staring at the floor. While Negative Man just stood in the background, shaking his head at what had transpired._

 _Before the video feed could cut off. You could see him walking out of the room. If you had been looking at the screen. Elastagirl's hate filled glare never wavering as the screen turned off._

 _The room was silent for a long time._

 _Changeling hit his hand on the panel. Breaking said silence. He also dented the panel slightly. It is still there back at the Tower._

" _How dare they! They call me after all these years! Ordering me to come back without even supplying a valid reason! Telling me to isolate myself from you in the process despite the fact that you're my fiance! It's…"_

 _During his rant, he had turned around. And stopped speaking out of shock. As he saw me looking down to the ground. Tears falling down from beneath my hood to hit the ground. Each one seeming to just break my heart a little more._

" _No… Rae. Please don't cry. We can get Night back here. Maybe he can work this out." He had tried to say._

 _Despite my silent crying, I was still able to keep my voice monotone. "You have to go Gar."_

 _He looked at me with those wide green eyes. "What?... No! Why would you say that to me?! I can't just leave you behind!" He had started to shout._

 _I tried to keep my voice monotone again. Not wanting him to know how broken I was now. Not at being called demon, no. I'd been called that and worse over my life. But the sadness I felt that his adopted family would disown him over me._

" _You heard him Gar… if you don't get to him by tomorrow, he'll cut off all ties with you. You won't be able to see them legally ever again. Without getting into some form of trouble. You'd lose the very people who helped you to control your powers. And made you into the person you are today, and not the crushed individual you were before."_

" _But-" He had tried to say._

 _I put a finger on his green lips. Shutting him up. "I won't let you choose me over them Gar. They were your family long before you knew me and the others. Before you said you loved me."_

 _He had gasped. "What are you trying to say Rae?"_

 _I put my head down. Not wanting to look at him. Or put it into words. As I took the ring I'd been playing with before with such focus off my finger. And put it in his hand._

" _I can't do this Gar. I can't marry you. Not with your family on the line."_

 _He wasn't crying. He never cried for reasons she didn't know. But the look on his face resembled that of when Terra had betrayed his feelings before._

" _No, I can't Rae. I can't just leave you and the others behind. I love you too much for that!"_

" _Don't say that! Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that!" I snapped at him. As he visibly flinched away at my tone. I couldn't remember the last time I'd spoken that way to him. Or told him not to call me Rae in general._

" _I'm not worth losing your family Changeling! I don't want you to regret never being able to be with them again because of me! I love you too much to be the cause of so much pain in your life!" I had shouted at him. I was glad my hood was still up. Hiding my face from him._

" _But Rae-"_

" _I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted at him. Making him jump back out of fear. "Just go!"_

 _He stood there in shock for a moment. He tried to reach forward for me. "But if I go, what will the others think. What about you-"_

 _I had slapped his hand away from me. Using my powers to move him back several feet at the same time. He was holding his hurt hand._

" _Don't touch me." I had said in a dark voice. Looking away from him just to make sure he couldn't see my crying face. As I had tried to get him to hate me enough to want to leave._

 _Even though I still couldn't see him. I could feel all the hurt he was feeling. It was now worse than the time Terra had betrayed him. Sometimes, being an empath sucked._

 _I had still shut myself off from him again. My clothing had already started to return to its normal blue color. My emotions starting to unbalance themselves again at my actions. I'd have to meditate again after he left. Something I hadn't done for a long while._

 _He had taken a deep breathe. "So that's it then Rae? You just want to forget about the past few years just like that." He had said. Snapping his fingers. "You just want me to forget I loved you! That you loved me back!"_

 _My heart broke slightly whenever I thought about my last response to him that day._

" _I never loved you."_

 _I had been lucky I had been looking away. As the wave of hurt that hit me had broken my soul apart inside my body. It also helped that I didn't see him leave. Just another thing that would still haunt me in my nightmares to this day._

" _Okay then… Raven. (not Rae) I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us."_

 _I didn't acknowledge him. I didn't acknowledge anything or anyone. All I could feel were his hurt emotions. Filling my senses to the brim. Breaking me apart on the inside._

 _Finally, after a moment, they started to fade._

 _I had finally turned around, my clothing fully blue again now, to see the windows wide open. A fading green dot flying off into the distance. Leaving me and the Tower behind._

 _Even with the expanding distance, I could still hear the tears hitting the water of the bay below._

* * *

 _End Flashback:_

Now I know what you all must be thinking.

It's only my fault and all that dumb crap that he's at the altar. That I'm the reason why he's marrying someone else. That I deserve to die for how badly I hurt him. For lying to him in order to make him go away and all that.

Well, newsflash! You think I didn't regret what I did to him!? That I felt nothing when I broke his heart and felt it with my empathic powers? That I was emotionless about having to hurt him?!

I cried alone in my dark room for days after he left! I shut myself out from everyone because of what I had done! I went through two weeks of depression for what I did to him!

All because I couldn't handle being the one who would have been responsible for making him lose the family whom he'd grown up with! Who raised him when no one else had! You try and put yourself in my shoes! I loved him too much to have him marry me when he would have lost his family in the process! Four people who loved him, for one half-demon! Doesn't seem like a very good trade in my book to me!

*Deep Breath*... *Release*... Besides, Rita and Mento were right. It didn't matter how much good I ever did in the world. All the good I might do in the future. Even if I was destined to cleanse hell itself.

I was nothing but a half-demon hellspawn. As reclusive as your average old hermit. You can't change what you really are on the inside. No matter how much you try to fight it as I've come to find. Even though I destroyed my father. I'll still be considered evil for years to come.

Besides, it seemed like Changeling has moved on from me anyways. As evidenced by the scene I was still sitting in. Waiting for the man I'd loved to be married to someone else.

It didn't matter to me, I was over him. Heck, I shouldn't be thinking about the past anyways. It's pointless to cry over spilled milk as people say. And I left that stain back in the store with the rest. So I'll just continue with what happened next.

A couple weeks after he'd left, he had finally sent a message to Nightwing only. Explaining why he'd been called back to Midway City. Some of which he had been allowed to share with us.

I didn't exactly understand everything. But what I did get was that he hadn't been called back to fight crime as everyone had thought. Rather, he was instead learning how to run Dayton Industries. Since he was the only heir to the Dayton billions dollar fortune. Nightwing could have been called back by Batman to run Wayne Industries, but with Damian, it was no longer an issue. So Nightwing no longer had to worry about that.

The other thing I'd gotten was that he was engaged to the daughter of some high class businessman. The message said they were deeply in love. And that they were going to be married on the original day me and him were going to be married.

I wasn't bitter about that. I wasn't. Was I?

The high class marriage did help to explain why all these high born people and paparazzi were here. As it seemed like everyone with some sort of status in society had tried to get invited to the wedding.

Now, whether the marriage was truly out of love, or money ties, I didn't know. All I knew was when I had sensed her emotions earlier, there hadn't been any love in there. Despite carrying his child. And sensing Gar- dang it! Changeling's emotions, I sensed nothing but love from him. Which I guess saddened me a little. Although I refuse to talk about that so I'll just continue still.

The Titans had been invited to the wedding of course. With the exception of me. Can you guess who was in charge of the invitations?

I still came anyways. Whether to see if he truly was moving on, or to spite his parents, I didn't exactly know. Seriously, it was like I could still feel his mom glaring into the back of my head. Which I guess she has been doing ever since I arrived with Cyborg through the doors today. Although she hasn't made a move in front of all the paparazzi.

I guess two wrongs help to make a right afterall.

' _What the hell did I ever do to her?'_ I thought quickly to myself. As it appeared that Mento was indifferent to my attendance now. And I guess that's all I can tell you.

The wedding processional started to play. Snapping me back to the present moment. Her bitchiness was finally ready apparently. The music at least helped to quiet down all the brats in the room.

Me and the other Titans stood up to look to the back. The rich high borns on the other side copying our exact movements. As the double doors opened. Revealing the bride herself, being escorted down the aisle by her uncle. As her father had been too busy with work to be there for his daughter's 'special day.'

Both of them looked like the essence of royalty. Dressed in the fanciest of apparel. She really did look like an angel in all that white silk and lace.

I feel a stab of jealousy. I could never look as beautiful as her in his eyes. Or in his parent's eyes.

The music continues to play as the two slowly walk down the aisle. Seeming to bask in all the attention coming their way.

I glance past her to where the paparazzi was being hedged in the back. All of them trying to get the best picture of the best angle of the bride being hit by the light from the open windows just right.

I looked to where Rita (Elastagirl) and Steve (Mento), as she had learned they were called, were standing. Rita was holding a glass of water in her right hand, still glaring at me. While Steve was staring at the bride. Rita noticed my quick glance. Before I could turn away, she mouthed one word at me.

' _Slut.'_

Anger briefly clouds my thoughts. ' _I didn't take that step with him! How dare you call me that when she's pregnant at her wedding!'_ I thought bitterly to myself. Before I tried to get my mind to let it go.

The woman in white is standing across from Changeling. The music stops. As I try to shake all my emotions out of my head. It wouldn't do any good if I lost control now.

The priest opens up his book.

"We are gathered here today…"

The priest continued to speak. I am barely paying attention anymore. As my face is now looking at the ground. Screwed up in concentration as I try to focus my emotions out of my mind. Still, my eyes are wanting to water again. From Rita's insult or something else, I didn't know.

I continued to try and drown out the priest's ceremonial speech. Briefly wondering why I had even came in the first place. Was it still to spite to his parents, to spite his soon to be wife, to spite him in general? Azar, this was such a bad mistake!

I continued to make what I'd thought earlier true.

I was over him. I was beyond over him. I was moving on with my life. I was looking for other people. Then again, there wasn't really anyone else interested in me… so I was lonely. So what? I was lonely for most of my life before. I could easily go back into that dark room for days on end. Teleporting all my food in there. Having all the time in the world to meditate. Alone...

"All those who think these two shouldn't be together for whatever reason. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." I heard the priest say.

' _This is your chance Raven! You can't just let our mate be given to that rich slut in white there! She doesn't even love him! She doesn't deserve a man like him!'_ A voice said to me inside my mind. Oh, how much I found myself wanting to just listen to it for once. To throw caution into the wind.

I stayed silent though. Settling to just have a tear slide down my cheek. Hidden in the shadow of my dark blue hood. I was sure nobody would be able to tell anyways. The only two people that really could ever tell when something wrong was happening to me. Well one was a little too focused on the wedding in front of him, while the other was at the altar. Getting married to the bitch of the universe.

Besides, if I interfered now, Mento would follow through on his promise. And Garfield, yes, I'm going to use his real name now. As it is obvious to even me that I'm not over him. Garfield would hate me forever for tearing him away from his family. I'd only add more pain on me and him, and I couldn't allow that.

Besides, it seems like he loves this woman in front of him. More so than he did for me.

The priest continued. "Megan Emilia Luther, do you take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor…"

The priest continued on in the background of my mind. As I tried to keep a handle on my emotions. All of them wanting to take this Megan and grind her into helldust. To then spread across all of hell so she could rejoin her natural environment.

"I do." I heard Megan say in a high girlish voice. Another tear slid down my face. Hidden in the shadow of my dark blue cloak. She didn't love him, yet she had the balls to marry him.

"Garfield Mark Logan, do you take Megan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love…"

This was it. As I heard the priest ramble off the long list of what Garfield's job as husband would be. The moment he would be married to this awful woman. Why he would love her, with the way she acts, I doubted I'd ever know. I just know he would forget about me now. I would eventually go back to being alone again. No one would ever bother me again. What I had always wanted before.

So why did it seem so dreadful to me now? To be all alone?

Just as the priest finished, I expected Garfield to say the two words immediately. To break what remained of my heart inside my chest. I could already see Starfire's prediction of my future coming true before me. I'd get so reclusive, to the point where I'd be mentally insane. Living alone in an apartment complex where only I lived. So I could be alone to talk to the shadows of the past. To live every nightmare of my life. My nightmare of being alone.

Another tear slid down my face. As I expected the words to come. For him to break my heart.

After what felt like ten seconds, when I didn't hear him say the dreaded 'I do.' I looked up from the floor. The tear still clinging to my face. My eyes probably broken like the rest of me at this point. Despite all my meditation.

I stopped breathing as I saw he was looking at me. Looking into my eyes. Something he had been avoiding since he saw me enter the room in my plain old uniform.

He could see I wasn't happy with this! That I was broken! That I was alone! I had to look away!

But I couldn't. As I held his gaze. Silently begging him if he still loved me.

After what felt like a lifetime, which was only five seconds, he broke the gaze himself. He looked up to his impatient looking wife to be. Then he looked up to the priest.

I didn't see the look of relief on Garfield's face. As I thought he was going to say those two words.

Then I heard something.

I didn't hear the gasp of shock in the crowd.

I didn't hear the out shocked cry from the bride.

I didn't hear the glass that fell to the floor in the back.

I didn't hear anything, except the words that he spoke strongly to the priest. So strongly, that they seemed to shake my very soul. Two words, entirely different from what me, and everybody else had been expecting.

"I don't."

I was looking up at him again. Confusion dotting my eyes, as I felt his love strengthen even more at what he had said. And then it hit me.

' _He doesn't love her, he still loves me. He still cares about me… He still loves me!'_

He walked away from the altar, the panicking priest, his seething ex-bride. Not even caring that at that moment, all the cameras in the back were flashing on the spectacle. As Rita and Steve stood in shock at that moment. Not holding back the nosy people from getting a better picture of the event.

He stood right in front of me now. Looking at me with those loving green eyes of his. Making me unable to break his gaze.

"I'm sorry Raven. But I can't marry that slut up there. Not for my parents. Not for the sake of being a member of my old family. Not for the sake of satisfying the social elite here. And certainly not to make you unhappy. Because Raven, my heart still belongs to my real beautiful angel in white." He said, smiling widely at me. Making me realize he was talking about me.

My heart skipped a beat.

I couldn't see it, but all my teammates were grinning widely. Despite the flashing photography. The glares from the ex-bride and her family.

And it took a moment for me to realize I was smiling like a love struck idiot, which indeed, I didn't seem to mind anymore. The sense of loneliness already fading to the background in my mind.

That is, until a shout suddenly penetrated through the air. "Garfield Mark Logan! What is the meaning of this!" The one and only Rita shouted. As her anger actually made her grow in size a little so she stood at eight feet.

Seeming to break the atmosphere, shouts and complaints started coming from the large rich family on the other side. All of them looking very angry at having waited for hours just to find that the groom was in love with another woman who had been their the whole time!

The icing on the cake though, was the bride stomping on the ground. In her six inch heels no less (That'll hurt her feet later I bet), to slap my green man. Looking like a towering giant to him I bet.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea who you're messing with! Who exactly my father is! (Hint, Luthor) And getting stood up at the ****ing altar! This will be in every newspaper from Jump to the Caribbean! You've ruined my life you stupid ugly **** eating green freak sh-"

Just as she was about to slap him, his hand came up. Catching her arm before she could follow through with the hit. As the glare he sent her way actually made her freeze up. And stop talking all at once. Along with every other rich family member in the room. Seeing the precious daddy's girl about to get hit.

"How do you think the tabloids will feel than Megan, when they figure out about the secret you tried to keep from me? About the relationship you had on the side." He said coldly, in a whisper only me and her could hear. As he glared down at where her slightly protuding belly would be if the dress wasn't covering it up.

Megan actually started to shake at that. Having been found out. As I tried to process what he'd said in my mind. ' _Wait, she isn't… pregnant with his child… what would that mean...'_ That was when it hit me. That bitch had actually been cheating on him! And was carrying some other bastard's child. Not only had she not loved him! She hadn't had the respect to not cheat on someone as good as him!

I felt a rush of relief. Realizing there was nothing holding Garfield to this bitch. And a rush of anger, as said bitch would have broken his heart if he had truly loved her.

I was, however, interrupted by a rather bigger woman. Whose death glare instantly made me cringe from the hate in it.

"Garfield! You will go back up there! And marry this fine young girl immediately! Or so help me!" Rita shouted. Having walked up the aisle through the chaos with Mento behind her. She was at an intimidating ten feet now. Standing high over us. Robotman and Negative Man were standing behind her and Steve.

Garfield responded for me again. "Or what! You'll make our lives miserable by disowning me!" Garfield yelled back at his parents.

"Now you listen here young man-" Mento started to say.

"No! You listen! And this applies to you too Raven, (said looking at her) because I don't want to deal with this **** all over again." He paused to glare softly at me, silently asking me to just let him speak this time. Even though I wanted to avoid trouble with his parents again, I decided to follow what he said for once and shut up. Nodding my head at him in mute silence.

"I'm tired of you trying to run my life from afar! Butting in when you think I should be doing something else! Or be married to someone that you choose! I'm tired of you making threats to make me do what you ****ing want! From taking down the Brotherhood of Evil the first time! To this wedding I didn't want!"

"Now just a-" Elastagirl started.

"And you! You just told me to marry this nice young girl here! A virgin to the core, as you described her just last week! Saving herself for her wedding night! Well, **MOM** , did you know since the moment you arranged our engagement, that she had been cheating on me ever since the first date! Slutting around with every available guy within a half-mile of herself! The only thing virgin about her at this point, is her ability to be polite to other people!" (Ohhhhhhh, that's got to burn)

That actually made Rita shrink. As her face twisted up in shock. "How could you make such an accusation against your fiance? She told me she wanted to marry you so she could have your children herself!"

He pointed to his nose. "Every night, when I saw her, she smelled just like the last guy she was with! And recently, her scent changed overall! To that of a pregnant female! There is no way in hell that I'd have a slut I didn't love hold my kids! Much less, be married to in general!"

She tried to recover. "What have I told you about wearing protection! If the-"

"THAT'S JUST IT! WE HAVEN'T EVEN DONE IT TOGETHER! THAT BABY IS NOT MINE! THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT IT IS MINE! NOW SHUT THE **** UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

He had yelled so loudly, that Rita's hair was straight up behind her. His voice sounding like a loud growl to everyone. Yet both her and Steve were now backing up. The paparazzi having paused out of fear of how animalistic he had looked.

"I'm not marrying this ****ing bitch! I'm not staying in Midway City for the rest of my life! And I am certain as hell that I'm going to marry Raven when I get back to Jump!"

Again, at the mention of my name, the Rita's glare hardened. As she opened her mouth to call me some other horrible name. I sighed, already preparing for the verbal lashing that was to come.

A very loud growl, bigger than the last, filled the room. Seeming to come from every direction. Actually causing a couple of the paparazzi to flee out the door this time. The heroes to get into a defensive stance. And the rich people to huddle on the ground in fear.

Rita and Steve, however, were staring in shock at where their little Garfield had been. As he seemed to have appeared to have used Rita's ability for once. And seemed even bigger and more menacing than ever before. His fangs sticking out of his mouth. His tux ripping apart from his bulging size. His claws starting to lengthen a good bit. While his eyes looked on the verge between something human, and that of a bloodthirsty killer. A deep scowl was etched onto his face. It was as if the Beast had taken over his human form. And enhanced it.

Despite his rather dangerous look, that would make the bravest of soldiers flee in terror, I couldn't help it when I thought he looked hot. In a primal kind of way. Yep, I was definitely turned on by this.

The two words he spoke in a deadly calm tone were simple. Yet deadly at the same time.

"Stay away."

Out of fear this time, indeed I could finally sense it flowing through their veins, they moved out of the way. Right into a couple of rich people, who also looked like they wanted to bolt.

When he was sure they wouldn't interfere this time, Garfield reached down and grabbed my hand. Pulling me off from the bench. He brought me in for a crushing hug, and whispered in my ear.

"How far could you teleport us away from here Rae." He said, albeit in a husky voice. Still in his rather large form which I was rather starting to feel rather hot from. (If you know what I mean)

I smirked. "All the way to my dark dreary room in the Tower my dear. If that where you really want to go?" I said, trying to hide my growing excitement. Although it was pointless as he had learned to decipher the slightest change in my voice long ago.

His answer turned me on even more. "Oh, I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, if you wanted, I'd do you there, and in every other room in the whole Tower."

"Well then, what are we waiting for." I said. Unable to hide my excitement this time. His excitement growing in his eyes as well.

He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Instantly making me melt against him. I whispered a faint "I love you" against his lips. And that only seemed to make him smile against mine.

Before I could teleport us out, be slipped something onto my finger. A familiar weight now added to my finger. I didn't have to look down to know it was the engagement ring from before. I smiled into the kiss.

' _He is so getting brownie points for this.'_ I thought as I teleported the two of us away from the church. And away from prying eyes.

Despite the events of the day, and the past few months at that, it had been the best night of my life.

* * *

 _Third POV_

All the assorted heroes, the rich high borns, and the remaining paparazzi were left standing in the church. All of them looking at the spot where are two heroes had been standing. Their thought processes trying to catch up to them. As to what the two has meant, by 'in every room.'

Cyborg's robotic eye suddenly bugged out. The dark side of his face turning a bright red. As realization hit him in the face of what he was connected to.

"God! Now that is an image I'm having deleted from my mind!" He suddenly shouted out. Startling everyone around him. He lifted his arm up to his face and pressed several buttons on it. Before he sighed with relief. Having the image that had went into his mind through the Tower's computers deleted.

"Sorry Night, but it looks like what they said was true… ' _blush grows'_ Also, I'm keeping all the cameras in the Tower off for now. I got enough of an eyeful of the view in her room as it is." Cyborg explained briefly. As he wondered why they had security cameras in their rooms in the first place.

"Wait, do you think they meant it when they said every room in the tower?" Nightwing asked. The other male heroes were already gathering around Cyborg. Curiosity prevalent among them.

"Dude, before I managed to cut it out, they were starting to do their fun out in the hallway." He whispered. All the gathered males shuddered at the same time. The thought of what could be happening in the Tower at that moment making them a little sick.

"Guess we aren't going back there for awhile. Don't want to accidentally walk in on them." Arsenal (formerly Speedy) said. Everyone in the group nodded, the females who had been gathered on the outside also nodded. Agreeing for once with the egotistic archer.

If only everyone had his common sense.

"Like hell we are! C'mon Steve! Let's go stop that ungrateful witch from stealing our son from us!" Rita shouted in anger. Already grabbing her husband's hand to head towards the door. Even though he seemed ready to protest to his wife's wishes.

Only, the whole Titans team moved, blocking her way down the aisle. Stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Rita. But I think Changeling made his point pretty clear to all of us in here. But it seems as if they'll be unable to be contacted at the moment. I think it'd be wise if we all heeded what he said and leave the two of them alone." Nightwing addressed the two older heroes. Before his glare hardened. "I'd also appreciate it if you refrained from insulting my little sister anymore than what you have already done."

"What he said." Aqualad said. Most of the other Titans simply nodding their heads in agreement.

The look of anger on her face was priceless. But then Negative Man and Robotman also appeared beside the Titans. Changing her face from anger and madness to shock and betrayal.

"Rita, that's enough. Garfield obviously doesn't want to be with someone other than Raven. He didn't love any girl you brought to him before. And you just went ahead with this shaudy engagement and wedding based on a promise this girl made and didn't keep. Even though he made it clear he only loved Raven. What would you expect him to do in this case? Go ahead with what you wanted? With what this slut here wanted? To not bail when he didn't love the girl? Especially, as he said, she had been cheating on him the whole time before." Robotman said. Actually sounding logical.

The Titans looked in surprise at Rita.

"Wait, so Changeling hadn't even wanted to marry this horrible bitch in the first place! You actually tried to force your son to marry a person he didn't love! Out of spite for Raven!" Jinx was the one to yell. Flash (formerly Kid Flash) was actually looking at Rita in disgust. Agreeing with his wife. "What kind of person would do that to their own family!"

"Well I had to do something that would keep my son from wanting to be with that-" Rita tried to explain.

Cyborg stomped his foot on the ground. Making a loud noise that shut her up. "That's it. I don't care what the hell Raven did to you in the past that's made you hate her so much. What I do know is that Changeling loves her. And she certain as hell loves him. If you aren't willing to accept that, then you can leave them the hell alone. Both of them have had enough problems in their lives without you having to add to them." Cyborg said in a low threatening voice. Before turning around towards the doors.

"C'mon team, we're outta here."

All the Titans followed him out of the double doors. Most likely to head to a hotel so the new couple would have the Tower to themselves. All of them sending a glare back at Rita as they walked out.

The rich born people, seeing that nothing else was likely to happen, also walked out. A crying ex-bride being comforted in the back of the group by her uncle. Who was rather thankful that her father hadn't been there to witness what had happened. Who knew what he'd done if he figured out a large group of superheroes had been gathered in one place? With her daughter being married to one.

The rich born had been followed by the paparazzi. Who had enough photo evidence to ruin the lives of everyone that had been in the room. And then some. Yet they were still gathering more as they followed the rich and famous on their way home. As they wanted to be completely sure that they'd have everything they needed to completely ruin their lives for the next ten years.

The only people left standing in the room were the four members of the Doom Patrol. Two of which were looking curiously at Rita. The third one holding his head down in shame. Without his helmet on, he looked just like an old man. An old man who had been through too much in life. Who had made one too many mistakes and was now paying the price earlier than he thought.

"Rita, why couldn't we just support Garfield in his love for his teammate? Why did you have to do all this just to try and separate them from each other?" Robotman asked. Breaking the silence.

Rita looked ready to retort, but then let out a defeated sigh. "I only wanted what was best for our little Garfield. I didn't want him to end up with the girl who abused him so much before in the past. I wanted him to be with someone who I thought could love him back. Really love him back." She said in a sad voice.

Negative Man chuckled. "So you actually thought the best for him would be a rich slut. Who was pregnant with someone else's child?" Negative Man said. Making Rita cringe even more. "I don't know about you guys, but I would have rather had a sister in law who was a half demoness, than a normal sister in law; who didn't really love Garfield enough to not cheat on him."

Rita felt like she should say something in her defense, when she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I know you hate her for how he treated him as a teenager. Believe me, I don't like her all that much for that either. And it's not very likely we'll ever forget it."

 _Sighs_ "But I have to agree with Cliff (Robotman) and Larry (Negative Man) on this. That we messed up big time. By threatening him into doing what we thought was best for him, we ignored what he had really wanted all along. And we hurt him in the process."

Rita had her head hanging in shame. "What could we do now Steve? We even threatened to disown him if he stayed behind with her, and now my little boy will never want to see my face again... I just didn't want him to be with someone who had shown so much hate to him before. I just wanted to make sure he'd be happy." Tears were falling down her face at her last words.

Steve gave his wife a comforting hug. "You weren't the one who dished out the threat dear. That blame lands on me."

Rita sniffed, but didn't say anything. So he continued. "I think the best option we have available to us right now, is to accept that their past with each other should stay where it belongs. In the past. And accept what they want their future to be like for them. Even if it means the two of them getting married to each other. Despite how they acted towards each other before. And despite what we may personally think about it."

Robotman and Negative Man also joined in the hug. Providing some small comfort to the sobbing woman in the middle.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us for this? Do you think he'll ever want to see us again?" Rita asked in a small timid voice.

Steve let a small rare smile show. "Are you kidding me? This is Garfield we're talking about here Rita. He can barely hold a grudge against a person for a few days. I'm sure once he calms down, if we go to him on our hands and knees, he'll accept our apologies. Just as long as we show we'll support him in whatever he chooses. Even if that means accepting that Raven will be the mother of our grandkids."

Rita couldn't help it when she smiled at his humor. "So you really think he'd forgive us for this?"

Robotman let out a laugh. As the group started walking towards the double doors. The hug disbanded as Rita was no longer crying.

"When all that's happened here hits the news Rita. He'll feel too sorry for the two of you to hold any sort of grudge against you."

That's when Rita and Steve stopped walking out of shock. As Robotman's words sparked something in their brains.

The paparazzi had probably gotten enough evidence in here to ruin the lives of everyone in that room. Including the scene involving the two of them between the Titans. And everything before that.

"I guess you two are going to have a lot of public apologizing for major rich icons on your hands over the next few weeks. Along with what you owe those two for putting them through this mess in the first place." Negative Man said. The bandages on his face hiding the wide grin underneath.

Karma really knew just when to strike.

The two still stood there in shock. As both of their teammates walked out the double doors. Robotman now clearly laughing at their misfortune. It could still be heard as the doors shut.

One thought was going through the two heroes minds.

' _Let's never try to do this again… ever.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Heh, had to end on a note of karma there.**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Went to North Carolina last Friday. Had my eighteenth birthday on Sunday. Came back home early in the morning Thursday. So yesterday in other words. And this was the only thing I worked on while I was bored on the airplane.**

 **So, to give a schedule to you guys. My next updates are going to be in this order.**

 **Hilarious epilogue to Forgive Me. (Having a friend help me out since I don't do what the characters get to do much in real life)**

 **Last Epilogue to Why do you Hate me? (Need an idea of what you guys want me to put in it)**

 **One or two chapters to Just Thinking. (Progress the story)**

 **And the first chapter to Justice League vs. The Beast. (I love the feedback I've gotten on it)**

 **If I have time, there might be a special surprise in another story of mine that someone requested long ago. And maybe another chapter to I'm Sorry while I'm at it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a little long. Review what you thought as usual! Favorite if you liked it so everyone who reads your profile page can see it!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
